The Art Project
by CurlyGleek
Summary: When Nick is given an art project, it makes him realise certain feelings about his best friend.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

3 6

Nick sighed as he stared at the blank sheet of paper in front of him, trying to clear his mind. His drawing materials were spread out on the desk next to him in the otherwise empty art studio. It was after school on Friday so the day pupils had left for the weekend and the boarders were mostly relaxing in the common rooms or catching dinner. He was having trouble deciding what to paint for his homework assignment he had been given the previous Monday and was due on Monday morning.

His phone buzzed to signal an incoming message. He picked it up and smiled softly when he saw who it was from, his best friend and roommate, Jeff.

_Hey 3, where are you? Trent, Thad and I are going to the cafeteria for dinner as I'm starving! Blaine and Kurt invited us to a fireworks display tonight - wanna go? - six_

Nick quickly replied that he would skip dinner but was up for the fireworks.

_Cool! Meet us in the parking lot in an hour - i'll drive you, me, Thad and Trent. Klaine are going separately - six_

He fired off a positive reply, then tossed his phone back onto the bench after switching it to silent to try to concentrate on this project for the next 50 minutes, leaving him a few minutes until he could grab a sandwich to go from the cafeteria before the display.

His art teacher's words echoed around his head ..._your assignment this week is to draw from your heart. Find that which your inner self finds to be beautiful and draw a representation of it. This may be an actual person, animal, item, landscape or a more abstract depiction of feelings._

The trouble was, Nick was finding it very hard to concentrate on the assignment this week. What did he find beautiful?

Nick tried to think of beautiful things, so he started thinking of geographical areas that he found pretty to look at. _Yes, _he thought, _Dalton's grounds are stunning at certain points during the day, depending on the level of daylight. _When he was walking through the grounds the previous day with Jeff after Chemistry they had taken the slightly longer path past the lake - perhaps he could go down there at sunrise tomorrow to take a few photos for inspiration?

_Yes_, he thought, _that is such a beautiful place, especially when the wind had tousled the leaves in the trees, just strong enough to blow Jeff's fringe out of his beautiful eyes...wait, what?_

Frustrated, Nick picked up his pencil and started to draw simple lines across the sheet. These lines became grass-like and gradually trees took shape, along with the outline of a single figure. He added the lake as he realised this was what his subconscious was wanting to draw, together with the little mooring platform he and Jeff sometimes sat on when they talked about anything and everything going on in their lives - just as it had always been, they shared everything. But then the lines got darker and more confused, the figure became Nick himself, sat on the little dock looking lost and confused. Okay, maybe he had just drawn a self portrait, not exactly material for this assignment.

Nick groaned in exasperation and stood up, packing his things away. It seemed like the harder he thought about the project, the more elusive his perfect subject matter became. Staring at yet another piece of blank paper was going to get him nowhere tonight. He decided he would be better off grabbing his camera and heading out to the fireworks with his best friend and the other warblers to have a good time, relax and maybe snap a picture or two for inspiration, before heading to the lake again in the morning.

3 6

Nick ran back to their shared dorm finishing off the last of his hurried sandwich. He hastily changed into some dark wash jeans, the red t-shirt that Jeff liked on him, a dark v-neck jumper and his coat. In his haste he forgot that he would be outside all night and neglected to take a scarf, gloves or his beanie hat.

Jeff and the others were waiting by his car when he got to the parking lot and Nick's face lit up with a smile when the blond caught sight of him. Nick had the urge to run over to hug his friend, but he had only seen him a couple of hours ago in English. He clenched his fists and held his arms firmly to his sides to stop them reaching out _what is going on in my head?_

Jeff smiled at Nick and was just about to offer him the seat upfront with him when Thad jumped in first. He rolled his eyes at Nick and got in the driver's seat while Nick got in next to Trent, trying to mask his disappointment. Well, at least it was only about an hour's drive.

Trent shared the art class with Nick, so he seemed eager to discuss it on the way.

"Hey Nick, have you decided what to draw for this week's art assignment?"

Nick groaned loudly in response, heard by those in the front seat. "No! I'm really stuck for inspiration this time, but I've got my camera with me to see if I can get some photos tonight that will help me. Otherwise I'm going to get up early tomorrow and explore the grounds at sunrise and see if I can catch a break in this mental block I'm having."

Jeff locked eyes with Nick in the rearview mirror. "What's the assignment? Maybe I can help?"

Nick smiled his appreciation, Jeff was so sweet and thoughtful and caring..._what the hell is going on with my thoughts today? _He coughed to hide his inner turmoil and instead replied "Thanks man, but I wanted to keep the assignment topic a secret so when you see it you can tell me what you think of it without knowing what I'm supposed to be portraying and then you can give me your unbiased opinion first. I really value what you think about my painting."

"Okay, I get it, but let me know if you need any help, three." Nick thought he detected something in Jeff's tone, like he was flattered his opinion mattered that much to him.

* * *

**Reviews? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

3 6

The fireworks had started after a slight delay and they were now exploding into the sky in all their colourful glory. Most people in the crowd were looking up in amazement, awed by the sight, but Nick and his camera lens were not.

He had found some inspiration at last - the look in the eyes of the spectators as they just relaxed and enjoyed the display, with the bright sparks reflecting a rainbow of colours back onto them. Nick took photo after photo of Thad and Trent staring upwards, Trent clinging onto Thad's arm for a bit more warmth in the cool night air.

Then he turned to Jeff and his breath caught. He lowered his camera and allowed himself a minute to just stare. _Come on, at least admit it to yourself, even if you can't out loud yet, he is beautiful._

Jeff stood there with such an innocent look of pure enjoyment on his face. His cheeks were flushed pink with the cold and his eyes were slightly wet with the sting of the cool wind which was nudging his fringe ever so slightly where it fell over his forehead. His eyelashes caressed his cheeks with each blink, which seemed to be in slow motion to Nick. His lips looked soft and plump. The brunet licked his own and bit down on the bottom one as he continued to stare.

Nick shook his head to break the spell. He raised his camera again quietly and snapped away. After a few pictures, Jeff's gaze fell on him and looked directly at Nick who continued shooting a few more times. "You don't want to break the lens there Nicky, I wouldn't point it at me!" The blond's cheeks flushed pinker, blush joining the pink caused by the cold.

Nick gulped. _Jeff doesn't know how beautiful he is, but now is __**not**__ the time to start telling my best friend how gorgeous I think he is._

3 6

As the display was drawing to a close, Nick found the cold creeping into his body making him tremble. The crowd had increased around them by now so that Jeff found himself pressed up behind Nick, and he suddenly became aware of his shivering.

"Nicky, are you cold? Didn't you bring your beanie hat or gloves?" When Nick's teeth chattered through his reply, Jeff stepped even closer and wrapped his arms firmly around Nick, trapping his arms by his sides. Startled, Nick initially stiffened and then thought _what the hell, I'm going to enjoy this if it's being offered freely _and relaxed back onto Jeff's chest with a grateful sigh. "Thanks Jeffy, you always know how to take care of me." Jeff smiled into his hair and breathed in. They stayed huddled together like that, Nick gradually thawing out, until the last firework burst overhead with a deafening bang.

"Is there something you two lovebirds want to tell us?" Trent loudly chimed in from the side, looking very amused. Nick and Jeff jumped apart, spluttering at the same time "What? We were just...I mean I was cold...and Jeff..." "Nick was freezing, so I just thought...I mean, I know I am but he's not even _gay..."_

Nick squirmed, if he stayed quiet then it was like silent confirmation to Jeff that he was straight. _Yeah, I'm not gay, but maybe I'm bi? Or is it just Jeff? Any way, I'm not having this discussion right here with Trent listening in._He shot Trent a pointed glare which seemed to do the trick, but he knew the other boy would have some questions for him the next time they were alone.

"Right, whatever, your business, not mine. Nick, did you get anything good to help you with the project?" Trent coupled his question with a pointed eye roll in Jeff's direction that thankfully the blond missed.

"Yes, thank you, Trent, I think I may have. But I may still take a walk to the lake in the early morning to clear my thoughts on it and see if I get any other ideas before I start painting tomorrow."

3 6

In the car on the way back, Thad fell asleep, so Nick took the opportunity to glance at Jeff while his attention was occupied with driving. The glance turned into longer, with Nick being unable to tear his eyes from his friend's soft skin being lit up by the streetlights going past.

He felt a sharp elbow to his ribs and turned to see a sassy looking Trent smirking with a knowing look. Nick shot him a glare that said "later" and his fellow warbler thankfully kept his no doubt embarrassing comments to himself.

3 6

As they reached their dorm room, Trent called over to Nick "Hey, Nick, come into my room for a sec and I'll let you have the extra flash drive for your camera, just in case you need it early tomorrow morning, cause I ain't getting out of bed on a Saturday morning before 10 for you mister!" Trent accompanied his sassy statement with a wagging finger and a hand on his hip.

Nick looked confused, he hadn't asked to borrow any thing, then realised Trent must want a private word with him.

"Oh - er - ok, I'll be back in a moment Jeffy. You take first shower if you like."

3 6

Jeff nodded tiredly and headed into their dorm room. He went straight into the bathroom to use the toilet after all that driving, and then got straight into the shower, forgetting in his tired state to take his pyjamas in with him.

He let his muscles relax under the hot stream of water, steam filling up the bathroom. He worked in the body wash to relieve the tension in his shoulders from driving and the crick in his neck from watching the fireworks.

He smiled to himself, thinking about how it had felt to hug Nick at the display. It felt warm and right and simply wonderful. At times like this on his own in the shower that he let himself imagine that Nick wasn't straight and they were together.

_But he is straight, at least I think so. Urgh! Don't get your hopes up, Jeff, you'll just get your heart crushed. He certainly jumped away from me pretty quickly when Trent butted in._

Jeff shut off the water and stepped out of the shower, wrapping his hips with a large fluffly white towel that was warm from the radiator. He looked round the bathroom for his pyjamas to no avail.

_Great, just great! Of all the nights to parade my gay body in front of Nick I pick one that's already awkward. I hope he doesn't think I did this on purpose. Maybe I can get my stuff and make it back to the bathroom before he gets back from Trent's room._

* * *

**Reviews? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

3 6

Nick followed Trent into his single dorm room and shut the door, expecting some personal and nosey questions to follow. He wasn't wrong.

"So when did you realise you were gay, Nick?" He asked, but the smile was kind as he silently let Nick know he approved.

"Urgh! I don't even know! Am I gay? I've had girlfriends, none too serious admittedly, but Jeff is the only guy that has ever caught my attention like this." He sat down on Trent's bed heavily, holding his head in his hands.

"Hey it's ok, I'm only teasing. There's no need to get hung up on any particular label. Maybe it's only Jeff, not other boys. Seriously though, do you like him?"

The look on Nick's face said it all as he nodded in reply. "I think I do. It just crept up on me this week. This art project has been making me think about beauty and I felt so confused that I couldn't think of anything other than what I was doing, which was spending time with _Jeff._ But I was just preoccupied with Jeff because _he _is what I find beautiful!"

Trent gave an "Awww!" at that, as Nick continued "What am I going to do? I don't want to ruin our friendship."

"Just don't over think it. Why don't you just try to run with your ideas and complete this project first, then see where that takes you. Think of it as sexual orientation therapy!" He ended with a laugh, eliciting a smack on the arm from Nick.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. Any way, you'd better take this flash card and get back to your room before Jeff gets suspicious."

"Thanks Trent, this has helped, i think" Nick shut Trent's door behind him and walked up the hall to his and Jeff's room, lost in thought.

3 6

Nick opened his and Jeff's door quietly, shut it with a thunk and looked up, just as Jeff, clad only in a low slung towel, tiptoed out of their bathroom to his pyjama drawer.

Nick's jaw went slack, his eyes grew wide and followed a droplet of water snaking its way from Jeff's exposed neck, down, down, over his shoulder blade and past his ribs, finally soaking into the fluffy towel. _Lucky towel_Nick thought as his tongue ached to follow that droplet.

His pants were starting to get tight, so he hurriedly held his camera case over his lap, as Jeff turned, startled by the noise his adjusting made.

"Nicky! Sorry, I forgot my pyjamas, i'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable!" With that he rushed back into the bathroom and slammed the door shut in his haste to get out of Nick's sight.

Nick was horrified to realise that Jeff must have mistaken his look of frozen lust to be severe discomfort at seeing his roommate half naked.

When he came out, Nick had collected himself enough to be ready to go in for his own shower, which he suspected would need to be quite cold now.

"Hey Jeff, you didn't make me uncomfortable. Don't worry about it!" Jeff didn't look convinced and avoided eye contact. "It's just with Trent teasing you at the display and no doubt he got a few more comments in just now, I know you're straight Nicky, I'm not trying to change that, ok?"

"About that, Jeff..." Nick didn't know quite what to say, _I'm bi? Jeff-curious?_

"Let's just drop it, ok Nicky? It's just Trent and his overactive romantic imagination as usual, right?" Jeff hopped into his bed and pulled the covers up over his head, ending the conversation.

"Oh, uh,...okay. I'll, er, just go shower, night Jeffy." "Night Nicky" came the muffled reply.

As Nick shut the bathroom door, he didn't hear the muffled sob coming from under his best friend's covers.

3 6

_Hey Kurt, are you busy this morning? - Jeff_

_No, I'm shopping with Mercedes in the afternoon, but I'm free until then. What's up? - Kurt_

_I just need some advice - can I buy you a coffee without making Blaine jealous? - Jeff_

_Haha, I'm sure my boyfriend will cope! Coffee sounds good - what time? - Kurt_

A short while later, Kurt and Jeff were sat nursing their coffees over a table for two at the Lima Bean. Jeff fidgeted as he tried to start the conversation he wanted to have with Kurt.

"How did you know you were in love with Blaine?" Jeff asked. Kurt looked intrigued. "Well for me, it was pretty instantaneous. I'm going to go out on a limb here and just ask - is it Nick?"

Jeff choked on his mouthful of coffee. "How...but how did you...?"

"Jeff, I'm not blind. The way you look at him must be how I looked at Blaine when he was doing so well starring in the role of Captain Oblivious!"

Jeff smirked and looked down into his cup, resigned to admitting it to someone finally.

"You're right, it's Nick, always Nick. But he's straight! I don't know what to do to get over this without ruining what we have, because what we have is the most important thing in my life - our friendship. I thought I'd got good at hiding it, but last night at the fireworks display, he looked so cold, I just couldn't help myself, and he seemed ok with it, right?" Jeff looked worried that he'd overstepped.

"Jeff, Blaine and I were close enough to you guys in the crowd to see you cuddling" Jeff looked up at Kurt sharply at this "Yes, Jeff, that definitely counted as cuddling, but Nick was in no way complaining!"

Jeff groaned. "I am so busted! He's going to get all embarrassed about it now and it'll be super awkward and..."

"Jeff! I don't think he minded. Was it awkward in your room last night after the display? Why are you blushing Jeff?"

"Uh, well, I sort of forgot my clothes and came out of the shower in just a towel when he came in the room. He looked really awkward and I ran back into the bathroom. He tried telling me it was fine when I came back out, but I kind of cut him off from talking about it, ugh, it was so embarrassing! He probably knows I like him and he'll have to change rooms and we won't be friends any more, well not in the same way, and..."

"JEFF! Stop!" Kurt startled him out of his hysteria. "Anyone can see that Nick loves you, okay, maybe it is only as a best friend does, but do you actually know he is completely straight?" Jeff shrugged in response.

"Exactly! So why try to hide your feelings if you don't even know for sure he can't return them? Don't make things awkward before they have to be, just try to be yourself and then see if he really has a problem with you. I mean, he's known you're gay for ages, right? But he's still your best friend and roommate! He can't be awkward around you just for a little bit of teasing from Trent, right?"

Jeff hoped Kurt was right, and headed back to his shared dorm to lie down and listen to his iPod - his favourite way to relax when stressed out, besides dancing.

* * *

**Reviews? :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just one more chapter planned after this one...**

**Thank you to all of you who have reviewed, favourited or put this story on alert - you really made my day! I love you all :)**

**Prepare for an incy wincy cliffhanger here...sorry...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

3 6

Jeff was still lying on his back on his bed with his eyes closed, listening to music, when Nick entered their room a short while later, slinging his camera onto his desk and then flopping onto his own bed facing Jeff.

Jeff noticed him and pulled his earbuds out, rolling to face him with a smile. "Hey, Nicky. Did you get any good sunrise photos this morning?"

"Yes..." Nick replied. _But nothing compares to you._

"About that...I have a favour to ask you." He looked hopefully at the blond, who nodded for him to continue. "I'd, uh... actually like to try using a life model today, just to get me started on my picture. I'd like you to sit for me, if you'd be okay with that?" Nick bit his lip in nervous anticipation.

"Oh yeah? That old excuse..." Jeff wiggled his eyebrows saucily and started to loosen his tie suggestively - until he saw Nick's eyes starting to bug out of his head. "Kidding! I'm kidding!" Jeff fell back onto his bed laughing.

"Sure man! I mean, I actually have a paper to write for Tuesday, so you can draw me while I'm sitting at my desk studying, if that helps. I'm sure I'll be sat there for quite a while!" He laughed.

"What is the project any way - monsters or something?! No, forget I asked, I'll be good and wait to see your finished piece." Nick stared slightly in amazement. _He really has no idea how I see him, but hopefully this project will help him understand. It's time to man up about my feelings - once this piece is done, I'm going to be completely honest with him and just deal with the consequences, because our friendship has shifted any way, just by me accepting my feelings for him._

"Hardly - if I wanted inspiration for monsters I would have asked Wes to sit for me, holding his gavel!" The friends laughed together.

3 6

A couple of hours later, Nick was happy with his progress. He had the makings of two drawings started - one a straight portrait sketch of Jeff, slightly hunched over his school work, a thoughtful expression on his face as the sunlight illuminated his work through the window, lighting up his hair and making it seemingly glow.

The second was a more abstract piece, where he had gone straight to paints, swirling colours as he felt emotions hit him whilst observing Jeff. Purples mixed with blues, changing to warm reds and pinks exploding across the page. He had used quite thick paint to achieve a textured effect to his brush strokes.

By the end of the afternoon he had also added some delicate colour to the portrait sketch of Jeff, who was now resting his head on his desk, snoring lightly, his face relaxed and child-like in the afternoon light.

Nick packed up his art supplies and set the drawings aside to dry, before turning his attention to Jeff. He looked peaceful, but if he left him longer in that position, he may get a bad crick in his neck, so Nick decided to try to rouse him.

He put a hand on the blond's shoulder and shook him lightly. Jeff snorted slightly, making Nick giggle quietly, and he shook him again. "Mmm, jus five more min'ts ... m'tired..."

Jeff sat up rubbing his eyes as he finally heard Nick's stifled giggles. "Okay, okay, I'm awake! You interrupted a perfectly good dream you know!"

"What about?" Nick inquired, interested. Jeff's cheeks coloured as he realised he had been dreaming about cuddling up to a certain dark haired warbler in a not so platonic way. "Oh, uh, nothing...SO can I see how you did? Are you happy with your project yet?" He hurried to change the subject.

Nick smiled, but Jeff thought he looked a bit nervous for some reason. _It's probably just nerves at showing someone else his work, _he thought. He watched Nick pick up the drawings and set them out next to each other on top of Jeff's homework. He gestured for the blond to have a look.

Jeff stepped closer and looked first at the painting of himself. He gasped, noticing how softly Nick had depicted him, gentle lines giving him an almost angelic quality when mixed with the sunlight streaming in through the window in the picture. His cheeks started to heat up when he realised he really liked the picture and thought that Nick had somehow managed to make him feel quite attractive.

_No, _he thought, _not attractive exactly, but almost pretty! Is that how Nick sees me? No, I don't think he has feelings like that about how I look, it must have just come across not quite how he meant it._

Jeff moved on to look at the abstract picture. The colours invoked a strong feeling in Jeff, warming his insides up with an almost tangible feeling of love..._wait, what?_

Jeff panicked. What was he supposed to say to Nick? He would see straight through him if he tried to give him a less than honest answer of his opinion. He decided to ask a question to buy himself a bit more thinking time. "Um, Nicky? Can you tell me what the second one represents without giving away the project theme?"

"Uh, sure, uh, the first painting speaks for itself, and the second I decided to do to record my feelings and, er, emotions as I painted the first." Nick fidgeted, waiting for a response from Jeff, who nodded slightly, his eyes widening and starting to fill up as he continued to look at the pieces. He kept his face averted from Nick as he struggled with what to say, all words lodged in his throat.

"Jeff?" The silence was starting to get awkward. _He hates the paintings, I've ruined everything! I'm so stupid! _"Are you ok, six? What do you think?"

Jeff looked up at him and Nick's stomach jolted as he noticed unshed tears in the boy's eyes. "I think, erm, I...I...erm, I think..." and then Jeff did the only thing he could manage at that moment.

He ran.

* * *

**Reviews? :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

3 6

Nick looked up in surprise to see his roommate bolt for the door, a quiet sob escaping him as he did so. "Jeff, wait!"

Confused, Nick stood looking at his paintings, until someone cleared their throat behind him. Spinning around, he found Trent leaning against the door frame.

"You okay Nick? Jeff just came flying past me - what happened?" He asked, concerned.

"I'm not really sure. I just showed him my art project paintings after he sat for me today. I expected it to be me who felt awkward, not him. I mean, it's me that's laying their feelings out to get trampled on, not him!"

"Can I see?" Trent asked and Nick nodded. He looked over each painting.

"Wow. These are really good, man. But, I think I can guess what is up with Jeff. You really have bared your soul here Nick - but he still thinks you're straight right?" Nick nodded. "Well, then maybe he is really confused right now, but that is a good sign for you, I think."

Nick looked to Trent, puzzled. "What do you mean this is good?"

"Well, you're best friends and you've basically just dumped a load of feelings he didn't know you were capable of on him. He could react one of two ways - either be horrified, which I didn't see on his expression when he went crying past me, or overwhelmed by emotion. My money is on the last one."

"I'm such an idiot. I should have made a better effort to explain myself before it got too awkward and he ran out. I'm going to go look for him."

"Where do you think he will be?" Asked Trent. "He was headed to the staircase when he went past me."

"I think I know where he'll be - there's a spot we always go to talk over anything that's bothering us, but I'm not sure if I'll be welcome right now."

"I think you should try to talk to him any way you can, you need to fix this or I won't be able to sleep!" Trent exclaimed dramatically.

Nick rolled his eyes and set off for the small dock by the lake in the grounds, hoping he would find his Jeff there.

3 6

Jeff sat swinging his legs over the surface of the water.

What had just happened and why did he overreact so badly? There would be no denying that anything was wrong this time. He had got quite skilled at hiding his feelings for a certain brunet who was supposed to be straight.

Lost in thought, he jumped slightly as someone sat beside him, about a foot away.

"Jeffy? You okay? Stupid question, sorry..." Nick sighed and looked out over the lake.

"I'm guessing you don't feel like talking right now, but do you think you could listen to me and promise to hear me out?" Nick pleaded, and was relieved to see Jeff nod slightly, still looking into the lake.

"I've been so confused all week with this damn art project. I just couldn't seem to think of anything to paint, I just kept thinking of things we did together instead. I didn't understand why, until the firework display when I was taking photos of the spectator's faces.

Then, when I took your photo, it all just fell into place somehow - like I was really _seeing _you at last. I knew I had to draw you for the assignment."

Jeff's head whipped around to face him at those words, a hopeful, longing look in his eyes. Nick chanced his luck by softly placing his hand over Jeff's, which was supporting his weight on the small dock. Jeff's eyes flickered down to their touching hands, then back up to Nick's eyes.

"The assignment was to paint what I find beautiful to me. When I let myself really look at you on Friday evening, I realised that I think _you _are beautiful. I've always thought I was straight, but I'm beginning to think that is not completely accurate." He let out a nervous laugh.

Jeff took a sharp intake of breath, then very carefully turned his hand over in Nick's grasp, threading their fingers together, and squeezed lightly.

"I never did tell you what I thought of your paintings, Nicky." Jeff started, nervously. "I thought they were wonderful - you made me feel really pretty in the portrait sketch. Then, when I looked at the more abstract one, I got a real sense of powerful, shifting emotions, mainly _love._"

Jeff continued._ "_I didn't want to either say that and make things really awkward between us, or lie and give you a different opinion because you would know something was up. I'm sorry I didn't talk to you before I ran here, Nicky." He finally met Nick's eyes with his own.

Nick reached out with his spare left hand and gently caressed Jeff's right cheek. "It's okay, Jeffy, I know what you mean. I didn't want to make things awkward either, but I can't hide what I'm feeling for you, Jeff, and it is so much more than friendship. If I'm overstepping then tell me to stop, and i will." He hesitated, and Jeff just slightly shook his head "Don't stop" he pleaded, softly.

"Okay" Nick replied and then his body seemed to take over and he was gradually leaning in, inch by inch. He locked eyes with the blond and just as their lips were centimetres apart, he whispered "C-can I kiss you?" Jeff nodded and Nick closed the gap, sealing their lips together.

Jeff responded eagerly as Nick tilted his head to deepen the kiss slightly. After a few electrifying moments they broke apart and locked eyes again. "Wow!" Nick stuttered. Jeff's face splitting smile showed his similar thoughts.

Nick buried his head in Jeff's neck and pulled him into a tight hug, breathing in his dizzying scent and sighing.

"I thought I'd screwed everything up when you ran from the room!" He admitted, tears starting to track down his face in relief.

"I'm so glad you came after me to explain. I was so confused, but now I know you feel the same I'm so happy. I've loved you for quite a while now, Nicky, but I thought I didn't have a chance."

Nick sat up, smiling through his happy tears. "I love you too, Jeff."

After more sweet kisses and loving words, Nick spoke up. "Well, at least I know what to hand in for my assignment now."

"What?" Jeff asked.

"A picture of my beautiful boyfriend."

3 6

* * *

**The End**


End file.
